Secret Lovers
by hxcemomuch
Summary: kaname X zero
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my second fan fiction! (YAY ME) I guess I'm on my way to becoming an actual fan fiction writer.

RATING: Mature

PAIRING: Ruka Souen X Kaname Kuran Kaname Kuran X Zero Kiryu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey man, thanks for letting me stay with you. Since the accident with Yagari I just dont feel comfortable by myself." Zero looked around his boxes to find Ruka on top of Kaname andboth of them staring at him. Zero blushed. "Oh.. S-sorry. I didnt mean to interupt."

" 'ts okay. I have to get to class anyway." Ruka went to lift her leg from the otehr side of Kaname but was stopped by his hand on her waist.

"But baby!" he whined.

Ruka giggled and bent to kiss him gently on the lips. " You know I have to get to class, love! I'm already late as it is." With that, she ran to the door, picking up her books on the way. Ruka stopped at Zero and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Good-bye Zero!"

The door snapped shut and the two boys were left alone. "I hate walking in on that shit!"

"I know," Kaname said while walking toward Zero, "but I told you when we got involved that she was still going to be in my life. That's not gonna change."

Zero winced as he felt his lovers hand creep up the front of his shirt. He knew that Ruka would forever be in Kaname's life and he accepted that, but his acceptance did not take the pain away. Zero turned and faced Kaname, careful not to look him in the eye.

"I'll go make some coffee."

Fifteen minutes later Zero and Kaname sat on the livingroom sofa sipping coffee and, no matter how hard he tryed, Zero could not help but want to be in Kaname's arms.The two boys were very stuborn, but the intensity between them drew the two together. Zero hated the way Kaname wore his clothes, the way his eyes half glowed in the dark, and the way that, at night, his gangs gleemed over the rest of his mouth. But, then again, he loved the way Kaname's hands felt on his body, the way his hair fell straight in his face, and the way that terrifying smile melted every heart. Zero was caught up in this thought when he felt a soft hand on the back of his neck. Kaname was hovering over him and pulling him close. Their lips clashed and each tasted blood but that would only intensify the kiss. Zero closed his eyes tight as Kaname's tongue explored his mouth. It glided over every single section and brought chills to Zero's spine. His lovers kisses quickly lowered to his neck and Zero flinched back in fear.

"Dont worrt, Zero. I wont bite you... not unless you want it."

As Kaname smiled his fangs were easily seen causing Zero to quickly and tightly shut his eyes. He hated seeing Kaname in vampire mode. Still, he couldnt help but love the man.Zero put an arm around Kaname's neck and pulled him to his lips. Hands danced wildly over the two bodies, touching every part possible. Kaname was beginning to unbuckle Zero's belt when the night class chime sounded. Kaname dropped his head and began to laugh. Zero, too, smiled at the unwanted interuption. The moment was awckward as Zero rebuckled his belt and pulled his shirt down. He sat up and looked at Kaname who smiled widely and laughed. Zero shook his head and rolled his eyes then pulled Kaname in for another kiss. Kaname broke the kiss after several moments then strode toward the door. He reminded Zero to get to class on time then quickly escaped from the room.


	2. before the 2nd chapter

No worries all you who want another chapter. The story will continue!... as soon as i fing exacitally where I left my shojo beaut magazine... i keep my stories in there!


	3. All Is Now Open

As the door clicked shut behind him Kaname heard a familiar voice.

"Ah! Mr. Kuran! Where are you off to?"

Kaname winced and turned to face who he already knew was Yuki.

"Evening Miss Cross, what can I do for you?"

"I have a message from Ruka. She wishes to speak to you. Her classes have been cancelled for tonight so she is quite lonely."

"Tell her I have but two classes and then I'll come to her. Make sure both of you get some rest. I'll wake her up upon my arrival."

Kaname turned to walk away and was stoped by a tight grip on his wrist.

"Wait! Kaname! Must we be so futile with one another? You know where my heart lies concerning the peace of our school."

"Yes, yes. You support everybody. Well Yuki, you're either with me or against me. You can not be both."

With that, Kaname walked away leaving Yuki speachless. Why did he have to be so stubborn? He knew in his heart that everyone here only wanted to help and love him, but something inside him kept Kaname from letting them in. The only person he truely let in was Ruka... he even kept things from Zero.

Two hours later Kaname entered Rukas room and there was only silence. He entered her bedroom and found her asleep.

'I shouldnt wake her' he thought.

He left a note on her bedside table and slipped out seemingly unheard.

"I thought you were going to Rukas?"

"She was asleep and I didnt want to wake her so I came back here."

Kaname walked to Zero and placed his arms around his waist. He kissed his neck softly and began to unbuckle his belt.

"Why dont you and I finish what we started?"

Zero turned and their lips met harshly causing blood to flow into Zero's mouth. He grunted wantingly and pushed Kaname against the counter. Within minutes all clothes were gone and Zero was bent over the counter. With each thrust delivered by Kaname Zero's legs shook. He arched his back and let out a sigh. " Oh god, KANAME!" Then came the sound of books hitting the floor. Both boys turned to find Ruka at the door.

"Oh no... Ruka..."

But before he could say anything more Ruka was gone. Kaname pulled out of Zero and began to dress as quick as he could.

"Just leave it alone Kaname. She knows now and nothing you say could change that."

Kaname looked at Zero's sweating body and dressed even faster. "I am sorry Zero but Ruka is my girlfriend. I love her and that's all there is to it." Kaname walked to Zero and kissed him softly. "I have hurt her and I never wanted that to happen. I'm sorry... but I cant see you anymore."


	4. END

Zero's naked body slid against the counter as Kaname walked out the door. He hit the floor and the tears came.

'How could this have happened? We were careful to keep it a secret and she still found out. He is my life, my love, my whole heart...but he loves her. How can I go on knowing I'll never feel his touch or his lips on mine ever again. My heart is foever his and it will be til the end of time. I'll love him forever and wait. Maybe he'll be mine again someday.'


End file.
